Then I See His Face
by WingsOfADream
Summary: ONESHOT: Harry's had one of those days that makes you ask, why bother? A visit to his detention from a certain blonde Slytherin gives him a reason to bother. There be SLASH in this here fic!


Hi everyone :)

One-shot time again! Woo!  
This one-shot was more an attempt to raise my spirits more than an actual plot-bunny. You see, I did a very silly thing and I read a fic that was so riddled with angst that it left me with that horrible cold, sinking feeling which I despise more than any other feeling in the world. It also left me feeling in desperate need for some heart-warming fluff. Seeing as my mum wanted to use the phone, meaning I had to get off the internet, I decided that since I couldn't find someone else's fluff to read, I'd write my own. Hence, this quick one-shot.  
Not sure when this is set to tell you the truth lol. I suppose it's my usual thing of during Sixth Year, totally ignoring HBP :D

WARNING: There be SLASH in this here ficlet so ye best be warned. All those who enter will be subject to intense warm, fuzzy feelings between two boys. If that not be ya cup'o tea, ye best be off. (Not sure why I'm talking like a pirate here :D)

* * *

Sometimes, you have one of those days that don't just suck, they make you actually want to end it all. They make you want to blatantly walk into Snape's potions storage room and either overdose on some random ingredient, or if Snape catches you before that, allow yourself to be hexed into oblivion by him. That's what today's been like for me; one long round of despair-educing suckiness.

First, I didn't sleep well last night thanks to Volde-bloody-mort and I must've got a grand total of 2 hours sleep at most. Then, at breakfast Ron spilled his goblet of pumpkin juice over my Potions essay and the top half of my Transfigurations essay. Needless to say, that earned me the joy of having to re-write both essays and a detention with Snape. Then, in Care of Magical Creatures, the damn, bloody Unicorn Hagrid introduced us to outed me as being a virgin, (one of only three in the whole bloody class!) and then to add insult to injury, stepped right on my foot! That sent me packing to the Infirmary to check for bone breakages but at least that got me away from the teasing and jeering of the others. I was let out with the all clear just in time for possibly the worst Potions lesson I've ever had, (in which I was issued my detention). And then, at dinner I had the mother of all fights with Ron when he wouldn't shut the Hell up about finding me someone to shag and that put me in a "wonderful" mood for my detention.

And that's where I am now. In detention, cleaning the floor of Snape's classroom; a pretty stupid punishment if you ask me. I mean, having pumpkiny homework, having to scrub the classroom floor; am I the only one who totally doesn't see the connection between the two? It would make more sense to have me write a longer essay, or another essay. Or maybe Snape knows I'd prefer that; at least I'd be able to sit down at a desk and not break my back or do my knees in. You know, if I do myself some permanent damage, I'm gonna sue someone. Whether it's Snape, or Dumbledore or Hogwarts itself, I am going to sue somebody. Maybe I could try and sue Fate for giving me such a crappy day...

Ugh, screw this, I'm having a break. I've been scrubbing non-stop for over half an hour now and I need to sit down and let everything rest for a minute or two. At least there isn't a Quidditch match schedule for a good few weeks yet; not sure how well I'd play if I had one within the next few days...This room smells funny. Hmm, I've never noticed that before though the fact it does smell funny isn't particularly surprising considering how many potions are brewed in here on a weekly basis and how many explosions there are. Still, would casting an air purifying charm break Snape's wand? He could just do it everyone month or something. Anything to try and lessen it. Maybe he doesn't notice; he spends a lot of time in here after all.

The door to the classroom opens suddenly and it's just peachy. Now Snape gets to have a go at me for "slacking". But, oh joy of joys, it's not Snape but a certain other Slytherin by the name of Draco Malfoy.

"Potter?" He asks with a light frown. "What are you doing in here?"

"Detention." I grunt, relaxing against the leg of the desk behind me.

I watch as the frown Draco wears fades ever so slightly. He turns his head and glances back out of the door before he closes it quickly and seals it with a locking charm with a small flick of his wand and no muttered incantation. We're both so used to using a variety of locking and sealing charms over the past few months that I'm literally waiting for the day that we'll be able to do them wandlessly; as you've just seen, we can do them wordlessly already. With that done, he comes straight over to me, plonking himself right down next to me and pecking a small kiss on my cheek.

"Good thing I came down here then; wouldn't have wanted to wait for hours in the Astronomy Tower just to have you not turn up." Draco says with a light grin, the sort he doesn't use around other people as it doesn't fit with his whole "Death Eater's son" image.

"I still would've turned up if only to tell you I wasn't staying. I don't think I'd make the best company right now." Which is totally true. I'm tired, I'm sore and I'm cranky as the argument with Ron goes to prove. Last thing I need is to have a fight with Draco too.

"If that's a hint for me to leave I'm going to ignore it." He tells me easily as he brings an arm around my shoulders and pulls me a little closer to him. With a sigh, I lean my head down and rest it on his shoulder; I'm in no mood to try and fight him on this. "Want to talk about it?" He offers quietly, his hand coming up to run through my hair gently.

"Nothing in particular to talk about; it's just been a rough day." I sigh again, shutting my eyes tiredly.

"I heard about the Care of Magical Creatures incident." Draco tells me and I can just hear the amused grin in his voice.

"Damn, blasted Unicorns." I mutter darkly. "Absolutely no respect for people's privacy."

"Yes, and if anyone would ever want to keep anything private, it's the fact that Neville Longbottom of all people has done the deed before them." He teases me, apparently unable to stop the chuckle escaping half way through the sentence.

"Yes, yes, hilarious isn't it Mr I-shagged-every-Slytherin-in-Fifth-Year-And-Above." I grunt out in a monotone, the only way I'm totally safe from exploding at him. After all, what I really wanted to tell him I'd rather be a virgin than a he-slut but that's just the bad mood talking and as I said before, I really don't want to add a fight with Draco on the long list of why today has been so terrible.

Draco remains silent and now I'm starting to worry if he still took offence at what I just said even though it was the tamer version. Oh great, this is just what I need. I better apologise before he gets in a total strop like I know he's getting ready to do. I lift my head to look at him but before I can even begin to open my mouth to apologise, my breath catches when I see possibly the softest and most caring smile I've ever seen on his face as he looks down at where I'm half slumped against him. Suddenly, I have to consciously remind myself to breathe let alone try and even attempt to talk.

Still smiling in that totally odd, but admittedly adorable, way, he brings his hand up to cup my cheek. He rubs his finger over it a few times before he dips down and kisses me briefly, not even waiting for me to react before he pulls away again and speaks: "I for one, however, am glad that that Unicorn took a liking to you. It just just means I'll be the only one who will ever get to be with you." And with that, he pulls away and stands up, flicking his wand towards the door quickly. Seconds later, said door opens and Snape comes sweeping in.

"Mr Malfoy?" He asks in an inquiring tone, quirking an eyebrow at him.

"I came to ask you something about the homework you assigned in todays lesson." Draco tells him in his usual My-Blood-Is-Purer-Than-Thou's tone.

"You'd best accompany me then; I'm currently in the middle of something and I don't think Potter needs the excuse of the distraction." Saying that, Snape turns his usual glare on me. "Is there any reason why you're just sitting there instead of doing the task I assigned you Potter?"

Ooo, the number of things I would love to say to him in reply to that but Draco's presence reminds me that I have a reason not to be issued with detention every night from now until the end of the school year. So, I mutter out a "no sir" before getting back onto my knees and retrieving the brush I was using before. Snape does say something else to me but I don't quite hear what it is as I remember the last thing that Draco had said to me before he miraculously unlocked the door just in time to let Snape in, (I'd love to know how he knew to do that).

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Snape leave the room and Draco follow on behind him. However, before Draco disappears, he pauses and glances back at me. Obviously seeing that I'm looking at me, he gives me a grin, a wink and then kisses the tip of his index finger before holding it out in my direction. I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face and it's reflected on Draco's face, his grin melting away into a warm, caring smile. Without further interaction, he walks through the door. It shuts behind him and once again I'm on my own.

For several moments, I can do nothing more than kneel there as the past ten minutes swirls around in my head. Then, deciding on how I want to read Draco's words, my previous mood seems to vanish and becomes nothing more than a memory. I give a small, breathy laugh before leaning forward and scrubbing the floor with renewed enthusiasm.

* * *

End.  
And that my friends was what I wrote to cheer myself up. I quite like it, it's nice and fluffy just the way I like my one-shots and I think it's pretty open to interperatation. Nothing's completely definate and you can read it how you want to a certian extent. I, of course, only read it in one way and I imagine that's the way most people will read it :)  
That's enough from me for this time. Take care until next time everyone :)

Hugs  
Dream


End file.
